


the things I ask of you

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Tell me,” Danny says softly, breathing the words against Steve’s chest. “Tell me what you want, Steve.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the things I ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: consent play. Contains enthusiastic consent, not dubcon or noncon. Also contains a bit of dirty talk, in the interest of full disclosure. You have been warned.

“Yeah,” Steve moans as Danny licks his nipple. “Yeah, Danny, c’mon.”

Danny lifts his mouth up an inch, if that. “Tell me,” he says softly, breathing the words against the damp patch on Steve’s chest. “Tell me what you want, Steve.”

“Please,” Steve gasps, arching his back so his nipple brushes Danny’s lips. “Danny.”

“Tell me,” Danny says again, pressing the words right into Steve’s skin before stilling again.

Steve moves a little, catching his nipple on the bristles of Danny’s five o’clock shadow and letting out a little gasp. “Would you just touch me, God, your mouth-”

 _Close enough_ , Danny decides, lowering his mouth to latch onto Steve’s nipple again. Steve lets out a tiny choking sound and finally, finally lets go of the sheets, threading the fingers of one hand through Danny’s hair as he gropes Danny’s ass with his other hand. “Yeah, Danny, like that.”

A little thrill runs through Danny at the words. He’s not really into the whole control-in-the-bedroom thing; he and Steve switch it up, so he’s on the top just as much as he is the bottom. They’ve played around with gags and blindfolds and, on one memorable occasion, handcuffs, and sure, they’d had fun, but for the most part, they’re pretty vanilla. This, though, Steve telling Danny exactly what he wants and how he likes it… well. Danny rubs his cock almost absently against Steve’s leg and lifts his mouth again.

“More here, or should I move to the other one?” he asks, glancing up to meet Steve’s eyes. There’s a flush of pink high on Steve’s cheeks that’s due to more than his heart racing, Danny’s sure.

“The other one,” Steve mumbles. Danny moves his head, hovering over Steve’s other nipple. He wonders how long he can wait, how far he can push this. Steve, though, seems to catch on somehow. “Your mouth,” he says. “Please.”

Danny lowers his mouth down to Steve’s nipple and waits, not moving. It takes a moment, but Steve groans and keeps going. “Danny. Open your mouth, please, your tongue, God, please.”

Danny takes his time, moving his tongue and swirling it around. Steve lets him go at it for a while before tugging at his hair. Danny lifts his head and looks up into Steve’s face.

“You’re going to kill me with this shit,” Steve grits out. “Hands, Danny. Touch me.”

Danny puts a hand on Steve’s chest. “Like this?” he asks, smoothing his palm over Steve’s torso.

“Sure,” Steve agrees, shifting to press up against Danny’s hand more firmly.

“Can I touch you like this, Steve?” Danny murmurs, flicking his thumb over Steve’s nipple. He pauses and glances up, and Steve nods, his eyes trained on where Danny’s thumb is hovering near his nipple. Danny flicks his thumb again and Steve shudders. Danny leans in closer. “Can I do it again?”

“God, yes,” Steve groans. “You can do it as many times as you want, Danny, holy sweet mother of mercy, just _don’t stop_ -”

Danny keeps his thumb moving rhythmically, scraping his thumb over Steve’s nipple again and again. He leans up, supporting himself on his free hand, and stops with an inch between Steve’s mouth and his own. “Can I kiss you?” he tries to ask, but Steve surges up before he can get the words all the way out, opening his mouth and drawing Danny’s tongue in, kissing him until they have to break away, panting.

“What else?” Danny murmurs. “What else, huh, babe?”

“Fuck me,” Steve says, letting his legs fall open. Danny shifts so he can kneel between Steve’s thighs and twists to grab the lube from the bedstand. He pours a liberal amount on his fingers before setting the lube on the bed beside Steve's torso.

“Can I finger you, Steve?” Danny asks softly, sitting back on his heels, leaning a little over Steve’s body. “Can I open you up for me, stretch you until you’re ready for my dick?”

Steve lets out a sound that can only be described as a whimper and nods, keeps nodding until Danny pushes a finger inside and starts moving it slowly. At that point, Steve takes a breath and lets it out slowly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Danny, yeah.”

"Can I touch your cock, Steve?" Danny asks. He wants to reach for the lube, to slick up his other hand so he can stroke Steve's cock slow and smooth, but he wants to wait just that tiniest bit more. He wants to hear Steve want it as much as he wants to do it. "Can I jerk you off with one hand while I finger you with the other?"

"God, yes," Steve gasps out. "I would really, really like you to do exactly that, Danny."

"Okay," Danny replies, opening the lube one handed and pausing. He shrugs after a moment. "Can I pour this on your stomach? I want to drag my hand through it, get it all slicked up so I can jerk you off nice and easy."

"Yeah," Steve replies. His voice is taking on a strained sort of quality like it does when he's getting close to the edge. Danny pours some of the lube out and caps the bottle, dropping it to the bed and covering his fingers before grabbing Steve's cock in his hand. He gives it one smooth, long stroke, then settles his hand around the base.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" Danny asks. "Can I fuck you now?"

"I think that would be a great fucking idea," Steve manages, opening his eyes and staring at Danny. "Please, Danny, God."

"Okay," Danny says, grinning. He drags his fingers through the lube on Steve's stomach again and coats his dick, then shuffles forward until he can press the head of his dick against Steve's entrance. "Can I?" he gets out, but there's nothing more needed. Steve is already nodding frantically, bearing down as Danny pushes in, and then there's no more need for asking or permission or agreement. There's just the slide of Danny's cock, in and out, the movement of his fingers on Steve's dick. There's only Steve tensing and gasping as he spills between them, all over Danny's fingers. There's just the feeling building in Danny's stomach, in the small of his back, the one that prompts him to bend as close as he can get to Steve's ear and breathe out, "Can I come inside you, Steve?"

"God, yes," Steve pants out, and then there's only the pleasure running through Danny's veins as he drops his head to Steve's shoulder and thrusts in deep.

Danny raises his head after a minute to find Steve smiling softly at him. “Hey,” Danny says.

“Hey,” Steve replies. “Gotta clean up.”

Danny shuts his eyes and tucks his head firmly back into Steve’s shoulder. “Can we just stay put for a minute?”

Steve laughs and wraps an arm around Danny’s waist, anchoring them together. “Sure thing, Danny.”


End file.
